Kastrating Kai - (Indo Translate)
by FridayDayyyy
Summary: Kim JongIn, selalu membully D.O Kyungsoo sejak TK. tahun ke2 saat di SMA, Kyungsoo lelah dan ia membalas dendam. Bagaimakah kisahny? Mulai dari menyiksa Kai, hingga ia membunuhnya. Hobi Kyungsoo adalah menulis puisi tentang pembunuhan Kai, dengan membaca buku – buku bertema penyiksaan, dan berfantasi bagaimana cara membunuhnya. Akankah Kyungsoo dapat melakukannya, meskipun…? KaiSoo
1. Foreword

**Kastrating Kai [Indo Translate]**

Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, and other EXO member's

Fanfiction dibuat oleh : **Moni-chan**

Translate oleh : FridayDayyyy

Original fanfict :

story/view/283338/kastrating-kai-comedy-romance-sl iceoflife-exo-kaisoo-kaido

Happy Reading chingu ^^

* * *

**Deskripsi**

Kim JongIn atau biasa disebut Kai, selalu membully D.O Kyungsoo sejak TK. Pada tahun kedua saat mereka di SMA, Kyungsoo sudah cukup lelah dan ia memutuskan untuk membalas dendam. Bagaimakah kisahnya? Mulai dari menyiksa Kai, hingga ia mengakhirinya dengan membunuhnya. Hobi Kyungsoo adalah menulis puisi tentang pembunuhan Kai, dengan membaca buku – buku bertema penyiksaan, dan berfantasi bagaimana cara membunuhnya. Akankah Kyungsoo dapat melakukannya, meskipun…?

.

.

.

.

.

**Foreword**

Kim JongIn. Sangat. Amat. Sialan

Singkatnya, saya akan merencanakan kematiannya saat kita sedang berbicara.

Siapa aku?

Aku adalah** _D.O KYUNGSOO_**

Mengapa saya ingin membunuh bajingan, **KIM JONG IN**?

Atau…

Haruskah aku mengeluarkan_-nya_ dalam daftar_-ku_?

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**Disini ceritanya Kai ga akan mati pemirsah. Hanya cerita tentang bagaimana kesadisan seorang D.O KYUNGSOO, terhadap Kim Jongin /? Hahahaha**

**/ketawa nista/**

**Selamat menikmati ff terjemahan saya ini^^**

**Maaf ya apabila ada salah kata kkk~**

**Oh ya berhubung besok lebaran. Minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir bati /salam lebaran bareng KaiSoo/ /plak**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

.

.

.

.

.

_Mawar itu merah_

_Violet itu bewarna biru_

_Aku ingin kau mati_

_Aku akan membunuhmu_

_-Sebuah puisi oleh Do Kyungsoo, umur 7 tahun_

_._

_._

_._

Ah… Kim Jongin, bagaimana aku memulainya?

Kim JongIn. Sangat. Amat. Sialan

Singkatnya, saya akan merencanakan kematiannya saat kita sedang berbicara.

Siapa aku?

Aku adalah _**D.O KYUNGSOO**_

Mengapa saya ingin membunuh bajingan, KIM JONG IN?

Atau…

Haruskah aku mengeluarkan_-nya_ dalam daftar_-ku_?

.

.

.

**-12 tahun yang lalu-**

"Hey, lihatlah semuanya, kepala Dodo kencing di celananya!" seorang anak berumur 5 tahun tersebut berteriak setelah selesai membasahi celana baruku dengan air.

Anak itu adalah Kim JongIn atau orang – orang biasa menyebutnya Kai

Aku berdiri disini dengan perasaan malu. Semua orang tertawa saat aku mencoba untuk menyeka jeansku yang semakin lama semakin tak nyaman. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa ia memilihku dalam aksi kejahilannya itu. semuanya dimulai pada awal TK, 2 bulan lalu.

Segera setelah aku masuk ke kelas pada hari itu, aku melihatnya keluar sendirian. Aku juga dapat melihat ukiran senyum sinisnya saat menatap mangsanya. Mangsa itu adalah aku.

Dan apa itu tugas predator buas?

Untuk membuat hidup saya seperti di neraka selama 12 tahun. Sialan. Bertahun – tahun.

* * *

**-10 tahun yang lalu-**

Entah bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke sekolah dasar yang sama denganku, yaitu di Douchebag. Saat itu aku sedang berada di mejaku dan aku menggambar seekor anak anjing ketika Kai datang. Aku memelototinya, bertanya – tanya aksi apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Kemarin, menyembunyikan Backpack Kyungsoo, sehari sebelum itu, Kai memasukkan seekor kecoa dicelana Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Kyunggie!" ia melambai padaku dengan senyum seringaiannya.

"Tidak… tidak sekarang Jongin." Aku memperingatkannya. Aku ingin sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan gambar anjingku

Aku menggambar untuk ulang tahun ibuku.

"Ah.. apa yang kau gambar?" dia mendekatiku, mengambil paksa kertas tak bersalah tersebut dari mejaku.

"Jongin berhenti!"

Ia melambai – lambaikan kertas tersebut diatas kepalaku sambil mengejek

"Berhenti? Apa? Berhenti menjadi begitu keren? Nah, pernyataan pertamaku itu tak mungkin. Penyataan keduaku…" tanpa aba – aba, ia merobek kertas itu menjadi setengah, dan aku tersentak.

"Yah! Itu untuk ibuku!" aku menangis, dan berlari ke guru

Sedikit lambat

"Apa yang salah?"

"J-Jongin membunuh anjingku!" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah pelaku, mengetauhi bahwa aku pasti akan menang

"Tidak! Bukan aku! Guru, Kyungsoo berbohong! Dia hanya kesal karena anjingnya mati." Katanya membela diri. Padahal aku bahkan tak memiliki anjing, aku mengacu pada gambarku.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti? Kyungsoo, aku akan menghubungi guru konseling sehingga kau berdua bisa berbicara tentang anjingmu yang mati."

* * *

**-5 tahun yang lalu-**

"Jongin! Dimana pakaianku? Dimana kamu menyembunyikannya?" hal itu membuatku marah, kami tengah berenang dan sekarang aku tak dapat pakaian untuk mengganti baju.

"Ini Kai, tapi hyung, aku tidak tahu apa – apa tentang apa yang kau bicarakan itu." dia pura – pura tak bersalah, bajingan itu err…..

"Jongin! Aku akan mengadukanmu!" Aku segera pergi untuk menemui guru olahraga sekolah menengahku

Aku bergegas ke kantor, yakin bahwa mereka akan percaya padaku saat ini.

"Mr. Lee! Jong-"

"Kyungsoo Hyung! Aku menemukan pakaianmu! Pakaianmu berada di kamar mandi untuk beberapa alasan." Kai berlari masuk, tampak sekali raut wajahnya yang tertekan

Dia seharusnya memenangkan penghargaan untuk Aktor Terbaik Dunia karena guru olahraga percaya padanya

"Ta—"

"Yah! Kyungsoo! Terima saja pakaian dari Jongin. Hari ini cukup hangat dan bajumu akan cepat kering. Kita akan mencari tersangkanya di lain hari." Kata guru olahragaku tersebut menyarankanku

"Sampai jumpa lagi Hyung!" Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan aku menggertakkan gigi, kebencian menyala dalam diriku seperti api

Hanya terus menambahkan kayu bakar dan itu akan membuat terasa sakit.

* * *

**-1 Tahun yang lalu-**

"Kita berada di kelas yang sama! Dan ini akan menjadi tahun yang hebat!" kata sang sakarstik, bagai ular yang mendesis sadis, membuatku ingin mencekik lehernya

Aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi guru segera masuk melalui pintu saat bel terakhir berbunyi

"H-Halo murid – murid, Aku Miss. Suh!" ia membungkuk, "Selamat datang di SMA di tahun pertama. Mari kita awali hari ini dengan berkeliling dan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Dimulai dengan kau" dia menunjuk ke arah Kai

"Halo, aku Kim Jongin, tetapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Saya suka berjalan – jalan di pantai dan saya juga menyukai Piña Coladas, yang masih perawan tentunya, oh, dan saya akhirnya tersesat di tengah hujan. Disini juga ada teman gay saya, Kyungsoo yang suka dengan pantat dan merapikan rambutnya. Semuanya tolong terima dia." Dia menunjukku dan segera semua perhatian mengarah ke arahku.

Wajahku berubah dari putih menjadi merah dalam hitungan detik. Semua orang memandangku dan ingin melihatku mati sekarang juga.

Yesus, putarkanlah waktu secepat mungkin

"Cukup! Jadi kau Kyungsoo?" Miss. Suh menunjuk ke arahku dan mengangguk

"Tidak, dia suka dipanggil B.O. atau sesuatu seperti itu." Potong Kai dengan seulas senyuman

**D.O. bukan B.O.**

"BO?" hampir setiap orang tertawa cekikikan dan aku tahu bahawa aku tak perlu mengakhiri ini

Dari sana aku tahu, bahwa masa SMA-ku akan menderita jika aku tak melenyapkan hal yang menjadi penghambatku

Aku akan memulai dari kai

**~~Hadir**

* * *

"sebagai tahun ke2, aku bersumpah untuk membuat hidup Kim Jongin adalah neraka hidup sebelum membunuhnya dengan cara paling kreatif mungkin." Satu tanganku bertumpu pada buku '1000 metode penyiksaan' dan mengepalkan tanganku dengan semangat menghadap ke arah dinding.

Ini adalah rutinitas harianku. Aku akan bangun, mengabil sumpah, berpakaian, menggisok gigi, menulis puisi, dan pergi ke sekolah. Aku tak mempunyai waktu untuk sarapan lagi karena aku menggunakan waktuku untuk membaca buku atau menulis puisi.

Apa tema puisi ku?

Membunuh Kai, tentu saja!

Aku mulai menulis mereka saat di usia 6tahu. Setelah pengalaman yang membuatku trauma di TK, Badai yang telah ada dalam diriku. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pembalasan

Seorang pelacur tak akan melihat apa yang akan datang

Kau dapat melihat, selama ini aku telah mengambil kotoran – kotoran tersebut dengan tangan terbuka. Oke, hal itu tidak benar – benar, tapi aku memang belum melawan, tidak, itu akan menjadi terlalu mudah. Aku harus menggunakan hal ini untuk keuntungku. Dia melihatku sebagai sasaran empuktapi tak lebih. Aku akan mecoba mengkebirinya dan menjaga bola diatas perapianku. Siapa yang peduli jika aku terdengar seperti seorang psikopat? Jika aku mempunyai bolanya, ia pasti akan menyerah dan bertekuk lutut padaku atas kemauanku. Dia akan mengambil segala sesuatu seperti anak baik, seperti yang saya miliki selama 12 tahun terakhir.

Ketiika aku melangkah ke sekolah SMAKU, aku menghirup udara yang pengap dan menyeringahi

_Ini akan menjadi tahunku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC! **


End file.
